TRUTH
by Ojii-san
Summary: Takes place genterations after Wind Wakers setting. Signs from the gods say that evil has returned. Ploting is among the evils! Also Link runs into Zelda in this chapter! Is this Zelda any like the one we know and love?
1. Chapter 1

((alright...it has been awhile since I've put something up here. I'm back now though! yay! -throws party favors- Anyways...this is my first Zelda Fanfic, and I am quite proud of the way it has came out. It takes place a good couble of generations after Wind Waker.

Disclaimer: Zelda and all aspects and ideas of the series belong to the rightful owners at Nintendo.

Enjoy the story!))

A young, blond haired youth, climbed up the side of a towering light house. The wind blew fiercely and made his green cap flutter in the wind. His sword and shield clanged against his back. With each heave of his arm he gave out a heavy breath. It had been an hour since he had started his climb. As he looked above him and blinked his clear blue eyes, the top was near.

Reaching a hand over the railing, the boy pulled himself over and placed his feet on solid ground. He stared foreword in a shocked state. A dark, red haired man stood just a few feet from where he stood. The man let out a bellowing laughter and flapped his long cape behind him. While doing this, he stepped to the side reveling a tall, teal colored crystal. Inside the crystal held a young, beautiful blond. He eyes were closed and she appeared to be in a deep sleep.

The boy yelled out, "Princess Zelda!" He then took a half step foreword and stopped once more as the man stood back in front of the jewel.

"I think now boy. I take it you are this generations Link, no?" The man spoke in a low, gruff voice.

The boy pulled from his back a magnificent blade that glowed with great spiritual power. You could almost see the dark forces dying around it. Also from his back came his shield, blue back ground, and carrying the ancient crest of the kingdom of lore, Hyrule. "Ganondorf I presume. I have trained diligently for this day to come. The elders knew that someday you would be freed once more."

Ganondorf let out a tremendous laughter, "Foolish boy! It was the elder's fault that I am free now. I was to be sealed away forever thanks to that foolish blade, the master sword. However, your elders saw it fit that take it from my forehead and take it back to their temples. When will you foolish people learn, as long as I have the tri-force of power, I shall always live!" With the last of his words Ganondorf clutched his fist and a golden triangle glowed brightly on the back of his hand.

"Lies! The elder's sought to seal you away forever. The god's foretold of you being freed once more by a power greater then you, and that that power would also claim the master sword as their own. They took the sword away to prevent that. So as long as I hold this blade, the world shall be safe."

With that, Link charged and leapt into the air, hacking downward at Ganondorf. Out of no where, a large blade appeared in Gandondorf's hands, blocking Link's attack. He pushed Link back, sending him flying into the air. He swung his mighty blade twice, sending two dark waves of energy flying towards Link. Link gained control of his spiraling body and placed the Master Sword in front of him, hacking the two dark waves in half. It was then that he swung back, sending a brilliant wave of light crashing down on Ganondorf. Ganondorf raised his blade up the block the attack, but much to his dismay, the wave of light crashed through his massive blade, disintegrating it instantly and wounding Ganondorf. Ganondorf faltered in his back steps and held onto the wound on his chest. A long slash was in his armor's chest plate, where the wave of light had busted though his armor and cutting deep into his flesh. Blood oozed from in-between Ganondorf's fingertips, as he tried to slow the bleeding. Link landed on his feet and rushed towards Ganondorf. Ganondorf tried to keep link back with a blast of dark magic, but link side stepped the attack and tackled Ganondorf to the ground. Link raised the Master sword high and brought it down, piercing Ganondorf's chest. Ganondorf's blood boiled as the sword of evil's bane ripped through his flesh. He bent backwards, trying to fling the hero off of his body, but he was losing strength fast. He raised up a hand and grabbed hold of Link's arm weakly.

"Boy, you…you haven't…" Ganondorf coughed up blood and dropped his arm. He let go one last gasp of breath and halted all signs of living.

Link stood up, and leaving the sword in Ganondorf's chest started to walk towards the crystal. He spoke softly, only slightly turning his head back towards the lifeless body. "But I have…" He then looked back at the crystal that held Princess Zelda inside. "Princess, I'm here to save you…" Link spoke softly as he set the palm of his hand on the crystal and closed his eyes. He then hummed a soft melody, the song of the royalty of Hyrule. A golden Triangle then started to glow on the back of his hand, much like the one on Ganondorf's. Link held within his hand, the Tri-force of Courage. Slowly the crystal began to dissolve and the Princess fell out, limply, into Link's arms.

Slowly the Princess started to stir and her gentle blue eyes fluttered. She raised one hand up and touched Link's cheek softly. "Link…"

Link only nodded and placed his hand on top of hers. "It is alright Princess, you're safe.

The Princess Closed her eyes and a smile curled up on her face. "Link…" Her voice soft, like silk, whispered to her hero.

Link took her hand off of his cheek, but still held onto it. "Yes?"

Her eyes opened again slowly and squeezed Link's hand. "Link…" She paused and then squeezed harder. "…you are a fool."

Link looked at her puzzled. "What do yo…" Link tried to question her, but was hurtled back by a violent bust of dark energy. Link had released Zelda in the confusion, and was face down on the ground. He lifted himself up to one knee and looked up at Zelda.

Her once gentle blue eyes, were now cold, and expressionless. A maniacal smile curved her face.

Link, still on one knee, continued to stare at Zelda, as she seemed to change into a different person. "Zelda? What is going on?"

((that ends this chapter. I hoped you enjoied it! Review it. If you guys like and I see that you like...chapter may be up sooner.))


	2. Chapter 2

(Here is chapter 2!

yes...the first chapter did seemed rushed...it was ment to show that things seemed just far too easy...there there was something else going on that this Link did not know about. What is that something? Read and you'll find out.

Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda not mine...it Nintendos and that wonderful man who created our green clad hero!)

Zelda only laughed. "Do you not get it yet boy? I am not your precious princess. In fact, she never was kidnapped."

Link's mouth dropped as he reached behind him to grab his sword, but then remembered it was still in Ganondorf's body.

The Zelda imposter shook her finger at Link. "No no…we shall not be fighting today I am afraid. Besides, I haven't even finished introducing myself." With that she raised her arms up and the luxurious pink dress she wore shredded from her body. In it's place was a form fitting black gown. Her hair fell down past the ball of her back. "Ah…much better. That dress was far too uncomfortable, and covered up my beautiful body." She ran her hands down her sides, showing up her incredible form. "Now where was I? Oh yes, I was introducing myself."

Link by this point was at Ganondorf's body and reached out for the Master Sword. Just as his hand touched the hilt of the sacred blade, he was pushed back to the ground by yet another wave of dark energy. Link pulled himself to his feet his time and wiped his mouth of the blood that started to drip. He glared at the woman with an intent to kill her.

The woman put her hand to her mouth. "Opps, did I do that now? Silly me." She the let out a shrill of a laugh. "Oh my, you are making a fabulous toy. I could just play with you for hours." She then continued to laugh.

Link curled his fist and reached into his belt and pull out swiftly a boomerang. He quickly flicked his wrist and sent it flying towards the woman.

She saw this attempt of an assault and tilted her head to the side allowing the boomerang to continue its flight past her head. She smiled and let go a small giggle. "Foolish boy, do you think your toys will hurt me?" She then turned around and watched as the boomerang began to turn and make its way back to Link. "Also, I know how this little toy works, you didn't think I was going to fall for that either now did y…!" Her words were put to a halt as she felt a warm sensation in her gut. She looked down as blood flowed forth. A pointed metal object was sticking though her stomach. She looked back up to meet the boomerang with her face.

"Now!" Link yelled as he pushed the lock on his trusty hookshot. The woman was slung backwards and sprawled out on the ground as the point ripped itself from her stomach. The chain recoiled itself back inside the hookshot. Link reached his hand up and caught his boomerang then placed it in his belt and the hookshot back at his side. "It is a good think I was able to carry all this stuff. The magic art of concealment plus enchantment of burdenless really does come in handy when I carry all these different tools around. I don't know how I would hold all this stuff if it wasn't for that." Link then placed his hand on his neck and swung it left the right, cracking it. "All this fighting has made me stiff." Link turned and walked towards Ganondorf's body to retrieve the Master Sword. However, Ganondorf's body was gone! There weren't even stains from his blood. Along with Ganondorf's body, the Master Sword was gone too! He turned back to the woman's body, but she was already standing again.

"You are really driving my patience boy. Here I was trying to be half way decent to you, and then here you are driving a metal spike though the gut of a woman you don't even know!" She laughed as she put her hands on her hips and winked at him. "I would love to see what you are like on a first date." She continued to laugh but the stopped abruptly. "However, I don't think you'll be living for us to have a date." With that she extended her hand towards Link, sending him flying back, smashing into the railing. The stone cracked and nearly gave away.

Link tried to pull himself to his feet, but was forced back down by the woman as she stepped closer.

"No please, don't get up on my account." She the pressed her hand down once again, smashing link into the ground that he was already laying on. A small impression of his body was already forming, the force of the woman's attacks were that strong.

Link twitched slightly as he tried to force himself to his feet. "Who ar…" His word's struggled at the force of the woman's attack.

"Oh I'm sorry, you need to say something?" She placed her hand on her waist and smirked. "Go ahead little boy."

Link pushed himself up on one arm and propped himself on that same are. He took a deep breath, trying to get air back into his lungs. "Who are you?" He finally got out. "Who are you really? I want the truth."

The woman frowned at the word truth. "My name is Risa Gene." She then turned and started to walk away from Link. She whispered, barley audible, "The truth however…is quite different. You see…" She then turned with eyes filled with anger. "The Truth is The Reality Under The Heavens!" With that she slung her hand foreword hitting Link with a mighty blow of dark energy. The ground under Link buckled and broke away and he plummeted down to the ground below.

(Ow...I think that is going to tingle...just a bit...heh...anyways...that is the end of chapter 2...let me know what you think...review please! I love both good and bad reviews...the good ones make me feel all fuzzy and warm...lol...while the bad one make me just want to improve and do better...anyways...no need to start a rant...so that's all folks!)


	3. Chapter 3

(here is chapter 3! For those of you who have enjoyed this so far, keep on enjoying it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the LoZ series...there are some original characters as you will be able to clearly tell in this chapter.)

"Artamus…" Voices cluttered the air in barley understandable murmurs. "Artamus?" A gentle child like voice called out. "Artamus please be alright, don't leave me." The voice became clearer and a face began to form with the voice. A smiling young girl with rosy cheeks and bright blue hair. Her dark opel eyes glowed with happiness as she saw her friend awakening. "Artamus!"

Link blinked his eyes as they began to focus but was pounced by the young girl. "Cleo…you were worried?"

The little girl clung tighter. "Of chores silly, why wouldn't I be worried about my big brother!"

Link's face began to turn red. "Cleo…please…"

Cleo still clung to Link and looked at him grining. "Yes Artamus?"

Link's head tilted sideways as he gasped for breath. "You're…you're choking me…"

Cleo let go and leapt off of the bed. She giggled and put both hands behind her. "I'm sorry." Her cute voice giggled once more and smiled at Link.

"Cleo, thank you…" Link looked away with a solemn look.

Cleo inched closer and took one hand from behind her back and set it on Link's shoulder. "What is it? Artamus, come on…you can talk to your little sister…"

Link just shook his head. He looked at her and a tear seemed to well up in his eye. He turned away quickly and shoved her hand off of his shoulder. "I don't need your comfort anymore. I have to be strong."

Cleo looked a tad bit shocked. "But Artamus…"

Link turned and shouted angrily, "Don't call me by that name anymore! I am no longer that person!"

Cleo's eyes began to well up with tears. Unlike Link however, she let hers flow. "You can be so cruel! I wish you had never been chosen!" With that she turned and ran out of the room. She bumped slightly into a taller, heavy set man in white. She ignored the fact and kept on running.

The man looked back momentarily and shook his head. His bushy, red eye brows twitched slightly. "What are we ever going to do with you boy." His voice deep, but calm spoke out softly.

Link just laid back down on the bed. His body had been aching that entire time. Why was it hurting so?

"That was quite the fall you had wasn't it? I am surprised you survived the drop. The elders were right when they picked you as the new chosen one.

Link's eyes opened wide as the image of that woman came into his mind. Her laughter, and his defeat at her hands. He shook his head of the thoughts and just turned his head and looked towards the wall by the side of his bed. "I guess so Jongen."

Jongen nodded as he pulled a chair up next to Link's bed and sat down. "I know it must be hard on your boy. I mean you weren't even able to enjoy your childhood."

Link shrugged, "I..." Link paused for a moment then continued, "…my childhood was fine…" Link's voice grew quieter now.

Jongen nodded, "Yes, your childhood was just fine. Then Cleo came into your life. She put that smile back on your face…the one you lost when…"

Link pushed himself, shoved Jongen's bear claw of a hand off of his side. "Just shut up! I don't have time for this!" Link then sprang from the bed and walked out of the room.

Jongen lowered his head. "That boy deals with many demons in his life. I fear that the worst of them is his own past. May the gods guide him in his time of need."

Link slung open the door of the building he had been resting in since he had been found at the base of the light house. Link turned and saw that it was his own home that they had taken him to. "Strange, the elders don't usually permit for the injured to be in their own home." Link shook his head and turned back around. A robed elderly man stood in his path. Link quickly bowed to the man. "Elder Mali, for what reason am I graced with your presence?"

The elder bowed his head then spoke in a clear, all knowing tone. "Link, it has been many suns since you have been brought to rest. I came to see you myself when I heard of the news of your recovery."

Link raised himself up and placed both hands hat his sides. "Sir if I may ask, how many days has it been since I have been here resting. Also if I may, why was I brought to my home to rest? Why not the temple?"

Elder Mali's gray eyebrows narrowed. "Link, the days matter not, and your wounds had long ago recovered."

Link tilted his head in confusion, "What do you mean elder? Were my injuries not as serious as those before you have made them out to be?"

Elder Mali lowered his head and spoke in a solemn voice. "Link, listen to my words, for what I say is the truth. Your wounds brought you to death's door. You survived some how, but like I said before, the days matter not."

Link raised his voice slightly at the Elder. "But sir, to me it does indeed matter? Quit with your riddles and just tell me the truth!"

After Link said the word, truth, that woman's voice popped into his head. Her words still rang clearly in his mind, "The Reality Under the Heavens."

The Elder raised his head and raised a finger up, pointing at Link. "The reason the days matter not is because you have been unconscious for three months!"

(That's it for this chapter! Please review! However, let me correct myself from the last time I mentioned this. Yes, I want good and bad reviews...but if it is a bad review...please make it productive...not just saying, "It's boring." That isn't much of a review and really just makes the writer look bad. So if you please, refrain from having reviews like this in the future. If it is boring, or you just think it is bad, then explain why, or don't review at all. thanks.)


	4. Chapter 4

((sorry for the wait people...things have came up...I've been busy with lots of stuff...but here is the next chapter...do enjoy!))

- a top the light house of the gods-

Risa Gene frowned. "You do not listen do you. The sword is not to be destroyed." She stood in front of a pedestal that held the Master Sword on top of it.

A gruff voice yelled back at the woman, "You do not understand, that sword has been my downfall time and time again. I will not allow it to foil my plans anymore!"

A slight smile curled Risa's lips. "Your plans?" She then giggled, "Ganondorf sweetie, your plans mean nothing to me."

"Just give me the sword now!" Ganondorf stepped foreword and reached for the sword.

Risa stepped in the way and put one hand on Ganondorf's chest. "Back off now. I gave you your life back, and I can easily take it away once more."

Ganondorf reared back his head and roared in anger, "Woman listen to me! It would seem you are not aware of whom I am!" Ganondorf then lowered his head and smirked at Risa. "I could vaporize you in an instant." Ganondorf then lowered his hand down and slapped Risa in the face.

She reached a hand up to her cheek that had just been slapped. "Is that it?" Risa then felt something warm trickle down her cheek. She was bleeding. She looked away from Ganondorf, "Fine, if you want to be lead of this plan, go kill that troublesome boy. It would seem that he has survived his fall."

Ganondorf clutched his fist. "What?" He turned around, wrapping his cape around him. "He is truly the next one who was destined to thwart my plans." Ganondorf then let out a bellowing laughter as he leapt into the air. "However, one small problem lies in his plans. He was not able to kill me." With that Ganondorf laughed once more and flew away from the light house.

-back at the village-

Link's mouth dropped open. "How long did you say?"

Elder Mali spoke softer this time, "It has been a month since you plummeted from the top of the light house. It would seem that Ganondorf has revived once more as we had feared." He lowered his head and shook it slowly back and forth.

Link shook his head, "No it isn't Ganondorf! I killed him!"

The Elder raised his head quickly, "What did you say?"

Link went on to explain about his battle a top the light house and how he had easily dispatched of Ganondorf. He went on to explain about the strange girl who posed as Princess Zelda. Link got to the part when he had learned the woman's name, "Then when I asked her for the truth, what her name was…" Link's voice trailed off as he remembered her words one more.

"The Reality Under the Heavens."

Elder Mali noticed Link fade out as he seemed to be staring into space. "Link? Are you with us?"

Link shook his head and collected his thoughts. "Yes sir, I was just thinking of what that woman had said to me just before my fall."

Elder Mali turned, "Link follow me. We will continue this talk inside the temple with the rest of the Elders." He started to walk towards the exit of the villege where the temple lied. He turned his head back and called, "Oh and please bring the Master Sword. We need to make sure we keep it close. If this woman is the darkness in the prophecies from the gods, then we are in trouble."

Link nodded as he turned to go back inside his house to get the sword. It was at that instant that he had remembered the sword disappearing with Ganondorf's body. "Oh no…" Link turned around to call for Elder Mali but saw no signs of him.

Just then a young blond girl came running from the temple. "Link!"

Link ran up to the girl who seemed to be out of breath. "Princess Zelda, you must of heard of my recovering and came to see me, no?"

Zelda shook her head, "No Link, that isn't why I'm here. I came…"

Link cut her off and lowered his head. "I see, it seems I'm not good enough for you." He said this followed by a small laugh. "Zelda, quit kidding around, you know that is why you came."

Zelda smacked Link hard, "You are too full of yourself." She then turned and started run in the direction that Elder Mali had just went. "The village is being attacked! If you aren't going to help, then I am!"

Link opened his mouth to apologize, but her words had just sunk in. He ran after her, "The village is being attacked!"

((kinda short...be is leading up to some action...so let me know what you think...and I'll have more of the story up soon!))


End file.
